kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Touch the M/Play with a Joker
is the fourth episode of Kamen Rider W. It is the concluding part of the 'M' arc, M'' standing for Money (Dopant) and Memories. It features the debut of Double LunaMetal. Synopsis Tracking down the legendary casino, Shotaro must defeat its Dopant owner as Philip deals with a crisis hindering his mental abilities. Plot After surviving the Money Dopant's attack, Shotaro gets a glimpse of Philip's family as the young man comes to and becomes crazed as he searches the Gaia Library for "My Family" only to find a book with the pages torn out. Shotaro attempts to put the worried Philip at ease until he gets a call from Akiko from the Million Colosseo. She uses the Bat Shot to broadcast Yuko's loss at the roulette wheel after she bet her life to win back her earnings, with the Money Dopant sealing the woman's soul into a Life Coin. When Akiko reveals herself to and nearly gets herself killed, Philip challenges the Money Dopant to a game of chance to save her and get the Life Coins, using his and Shotaro's Gaia Memories as collateral. While Philip researches on everything gambling related, Shotaro ruminates on the family he saw in Philip's memory before he and Philip board the bus to the Million Colosseo. Philip easily predicts the results of the roulette, winning most of the Life Coins until Kaga mentions the word "family", breaking Philip's winning streak and winning back his Life Coins along with most of the Gaia Memories. Tagging it for Philip, Shotaro then challenges Kaga to a winner takes all game of Old Maid. Though Kaga played Shotaro into a position where he can win, Shotaro turns the tables by using the Double Driver to link his mind with Philip's to win with his partner's abilities. Enraged, Kaga transforms into the Money Dopant and escapes as Double chases him down, assuming LunaJoker and LunaMetal to fight him. When the Money Dopant attempts to use the word "family" to make freeze Philip up again, he resolves that Shotaro and Akiko are family enough for him at the moment. Double changes into HeatMetal and causes the Money Memory's Memory Break, freeing Yuko Izumi and everyone else from the Life Coins. On the radio later, Wakana Sonozaki mentions the newest mystery to hit Futo: Kamen Rider Double. Elsewhere, after being tested by Wakana as the ClayDoll Dopant to see if he is worthy of the Nasca Memory's power, Kirihiko's wedding to Saeko goes off without a hitch, and the new family pose for a photo together, all transformed into their Dopant forms. Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Soul - Cyclone, Luna, Heat **Body - Joker, Metal *'Half Changes:' **CycloneJoker, LunaJoker, LunaMetal, HeatMetal Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : * : *Yuko Izumi's father: *Yuko Izumi's mother: *Priest: Tony Cetera Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode alongside '' episode 31, *'Viewership': 7.1% *This is the first time since Episode 2 that Double doesn't assume HeatJoker. *This is the first time Double changes into HeatMetal from a different form other than CycloneJoker (LunaMetal). *While in this episode Philip's Gaia Library book about his family has pages torn out of it, later episodes about them show them to be locked. *This is the first episode that Santa-chan appeared in. *It is questionable why Shotaro's winning move was considered valid considering how unfair it would be in real life. DVD releases Kamen Rider W Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: The W Search/Two Detectives in One, The W Search/Those Who Make the City Cry, Don't Touch the M/How to Get to Heaven and Don't Touch the M/Play with a Joker. Blu-ray Box 1 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢Ｍに手を出すな／ジョーカーで勝負｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢Ｍに手を出すな／ジョーカーで勝負｣ Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Episodes